Chapter 007
Inharmonic (非予定調和, Hi-yotei Chōwa) is the 7th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page An almost completely nude Kei Kishimoto wearing a modified Gantz suit that consist of a pair of boots, a pair of gloves and a top bit that only covers the top of her body. She is still mostly nude though. Synopsis Suzuki in his hospital clothes wandering the streets trying to flag down a car seems to be completely ignored. Complaining about the situation he decides to walk to the station instead. He then steps into a piece of glass, instead of getting angry, he says it actually overjoys him thinking his wife and son will be so surprised about him being alive and beating his cancer as he runs screaming in happiness. While he moves forward however he starts hearing a strange noise while a very overhead zoom in onto his location is shown marking with a square the area he is currently in. He stops in front of a line (not visible to the character) which being part of the square that marks the limits of the group’s location, he moves away from wondering if the noise is a cellphone. It is revealed that there is an explosive device in his brain. As he moves across the line, his head explodes. Meanwhile the Kid Onion Alien is still running away from Inamori and Yamada who are still chasing him. Yamada worries about the couple of women passing by seeing his X-gun and tries to hide it, however that the couple does not even notice his presence. Nearby Kato is seen chasing after them wanting to save the alien, he tells Kurono to take care of the girl who can no longer keep up with them and to take her to her home which an excited Kurono agrees to. Inamori corners the kid alien, who tells him he will give him his onion. He shoots the X-Shotgun which is dodged by it and doesn't seem to shoot any kind of projectile despite having a strong recoil. The kid tries to escape, however both Hatanaka and the other Yakuza are waiting for them him. Suddenly however the wall that had been hit by the seemingly useless weapon Inamori fired at the alien completely explodes. Amazed Inamori realizes that, the weapon he is holding really does indeed work. Immediately questioned by the rest of the group about the mechanics of the weapon, he tells them he did it by squeezing both triggers after which the four of them then corner the alien who is badly brushed and releasing steam from his ears (which one of the hunters describes as “hilarious and annoying at the same time”). The alien tries to fight back against Hatanaka by scratching his leg with his abnormally sharp fingernails effectively wounding his thigh which just serves to make Hatanaka angry. The angry group point their guns at him mistaking his claws for a knife and pull the triggers, while Kato having just caught up to them tells them to stop. Characters in Order of Appearance * Goro Suzuki * Sachie Suzuki (mentioned only) * Shinya Suzuki (mentioned only) * Kid Onion Alien * Takashi Inamori * Masashi Yamada * Masaru Kato * Kei Kishimoto * Kei Kurono * Kiyoshi Yoshioka * Hiroshi Hatanaka Trivia *While Kurono and Kato die in the first episode, this is the first chapter that shows a player dying while playing the game. Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters